


ever after

by fallacied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: do you want to hear a story?





	ever after

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens if u watch criminal minds at three am instead of writing ur hamlet essay. originally posted to lj like five years ago lmao

do you want to hear a story?   
  
of course you do. everyone loves stories. especially love stories, everyone loves reading sappy romances, don't they? but this is not a romance story. this is not a love story. this is a story about lu han, and jongin, and sehun.  
  
let me tell you about jongin. ah, jongin. tall, handsome jongin. quite rebellious too, he was. but so beautiful with those long lashes and high cheekbones and full lips. beautiful, beautiful. he had the brightest eyes that literally sparked with life whenever he danced, and his movements were so fluid and yet powerful at the same time. fascinating. lu han was fascinated, yes he was.  
  
what else about jongin? forgive me, i'm beginning to forget all these details. ah, yes, he was a stubborn boy, he was. took me such a long time to convince him to come over to my house. pity, what a pity. but lu han loves challenges, he does. and oh, how rewarding it was in the end. lu han made jongin into a masterpiece, yes he did.  
  
let me tell you about this masterpiece. first, lu han kissed jongin, see? he kissed jongin long and hard and jongin tasted like cigarettes and vodka mixed with coke. vodka mixed with coke is delicious, did you know? it made lu han hungry. delicious, delicious. wait, wait. jongin, we were talking about jongin. what happened after lu han kissed him? oh yes, lu han kissed him again, pushed him down against the dining room table. and then, and then, lu han wrapped his hands around jongin's neck and  _squeezed_. tightened them like a rope, he did.  
  
i still remember what jongin last said, he said "lu han, stop. lu han, i c-can't breathe. lu-lu han?" and his lips were pale and his face was pale pale pale too underneath his tanned skin and he was kicking and flailing and lu han said "stop moving so much, jongin. stop stop stop" but he didn't stop. did i tell you that jongin was a stubborn young boy? he was a rebellious one, he was. but lu han is strong too. he's strong, yes he is. so he squeezed his hands even tighter and jongin's eyes were suddenly red and his lips turned blue and he said "lu han?" one more time even as the light faded from his eyes. jongin was beautiful, he was, with those pretty butterfly-shaped bruises around his neck and the burst capillaries in his eyes.  
  
do you want to know something else? jongin was even more beautiful when lu han buried him in the morning. it was a morning in early winter, i remember. cold, cold day. lu han laid him down carefully in the grave and there were tiny snowflakes fluttering down onto jongin's skin, white white white on a tanned canvas and oh, how beautiful it was. lu han couldn't bear to bury jongin. but he did, he did after all, and he sang jongin a song and told him "goodbye, jongin-ah, i will miss you" as he shoveled the soil down over jongin's chest.  
  
lu han had blisters after that, he did. sehun commented about it once, asked why lu han's palms were so rough. sehun had soft palms. soft, white palms and even softer skin and he was like a baby, he was. but babies are so noisy, do you know that? lu han doesn't like noise and lu han doesn't like summer, no not at all.   
  
summer? why are we talking about summer? where was i again? oh, yes. sehun. sweet young thing, that one. he was prettier than jongin, all pale baby-soft skin and protruding bones and sharp features. he danced too, all slender limbs and ethereal gracefulness. pretty, pretty. lu han likes pretty things, he does. lu han made sehun into such a pretty little masterpiece, do you want to hear about it? of course you do.  
  
first, and we must always start with the first because lu han likes having order, he does. first, lu han blindfolds sehun. he says, "sehun-ah let's play a game!" and then he ties sehun down to the table, remember the table? he ties sehun out in an x-shape, but sehun doesn't like this game. he says "lu han, what are you doing? lu han, untie me. lu han?" did i tell you? sehun had such a sharp voice, contrasting so vastly with that pretty little face of his. but it's okay, lu han likes contrast, he does.  
  
let me tell you something else: lu han liked sehun's skin a lot too. so smooth and delicate, lu han wants to tear it apart so badly. and he tore it apart, he did. this is the second thing he does: he takes a knife. not a big one, no, a small sharp one like a penknife. and then he says "sehun-ah, let's get your clothes off first." and he cuts sehun's clothes off (shame, i liked that shirt a lot) and then he kisses sehun.  
  
sehun doesn't taste like jongin. sehun tastes like chocolate milk and strawberry biscuit sticks, all sweet and rich and delicious. lu han likes how sehun tasted like. he kisses sehun hard hard hard until their lips bruise and he's breathless, breathless. but wait, let me tell you first about what lu han does now. lu han takes the knife and he slices it across sehun's cheekbone, one long long gash along the curve of the bone. that boy was a screamer, he was. screamed so loud when lu han made the second cut over his collarbones and lu han said "shut up, sehun, why won't you shut up?" but it sounds kind of nice anyway, so lu han doesn't really mind.  
  
and then, and then what did lu han do? oh yes, lu han carved all these patterns into sehun's skin. pretty, pretty red patterns. red red red on white white white, lu han likes the contrast, he does. he carves and carves and makes sehun look even prettier but sehun doesn't seem to know. he's quiet now, he is. lu han is sad. why won't sehun say anything? lu han made him so pretty, even more beautiful than jongin. pretty, pretty. lu han carves and carves and carves until there is almost no more unmarred skin left on sehun and his clothes are covered in blossoms and fireworks of the deepest crimson.  
  
but the fun is over now. lu han buries sehun the next morning. it was a cold winter morning, it was. cold, cold day. there were snowflakes fluttering down onto the patterns in sehun's skin like the sugar coating on a cake. pretty, pretty, red on white red on white red on white red and white on sehun's dark dark hair. lu han almost couldn't bear to bury sehun. but he did, he did after all, and he sang sehun a song and told him "goodbye, sehun-ah, i will miss you" as he shoveled the snow and soil down over sehun's torn skin.  
  
don't go yet, i'm not finished.  
  
lu han leaves them flowers sometimes, you know? red roses on sehun's grave and white ones on jongin's. lu han likes roses, he does. he sings to them sometimes too. he sings and sings and sometimes on the nights when the moon is full and bright in the sky, lu han thinks he sees sehun sitting next to him and laughing as they watch jongin dance in the moonlight.  
  
and they lived happily ever after, because lu han likes happy endings, he does. the end. it's over now, it is.  
  
do you want to hear another story? do you?


End file.
